Secretly Sisters
by coolgothvampire
Summary: Imagine what would happen if our two favourite Morganville girls were related. But what if Claire's parents never intended for eve to find out? What would they do to keep thier secret safe? My first fanfic so be nice :) please R&R rated T just to be safe
1. The Letter

**Hey! So this is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it!**

_"NO!" She sobbed. "I have a husband! And kids!" The vampire didn't flinch. He just continued to trace his fangs over her unscathed neck. "Please," she whispered, but she had given up hope and knew the words wouldn't distract him from what he wanted. And what he wanted would undoubtedly_ _result in her death._

I sighed. Shane smirked at me. "Don't get upset Claire! It's only a movie! In fact, you should enjoy it even more because it's a vampire movie and Amelie didn't confiscate it!"

I looked at him, shocked. "How can you be enjoying this?"

He seemed confused. "How can you not?"

"I don't know Shane, I guess it takes the fun out of it when you know the exact same thing could happen to you if you so much as go outside after sunset!" I rolled my eyes and stood up, ready to go upstairs, but he grabbed my wrist before I could even step away from the couch.

"C'mon Claire! You know I wasn't being serious!" He started giving me the puppy-dog eyes.

I yanked my hand away and glared at him. "I know! You never are!"

He looked at me with a mixture of sadness and confusion in his eyes. "What have I done to upset you?" he asked. "Because whatever it is, I'll do my best to make it up to you, I swear."

"It's just…" I said helplessly, making meaningless hand gestures here, there, and everywhere. "You never take anything seriously! Your mind doesn't seem to comprehend the fact that we could die any day!"

His face changed from sad to angry. "Have you ever considered that you take everything _too_ seriously?"

"Why dwell on things that aren't true?" I said smugly.

Now he was back to looking confused. "Dwell?"

"Oh god." I muttered under my breath. "I'll be in my room when you come to apologise."

"Don't hold your breath," he said absently. _Probably still trying to remember what 'dwell' means_.

Once in my room, I let out a strangled sob. Why had I done that? I loved Shane and here I was picking fights with him. Why can't anything be simple? Well I knew the answer to that – because we lived in Morganville.

I collapsed onto the bed and began to cry. What if Shane broke up with me? What if he finally realised what a geek I am and never wants to see me again? _You're over-reacting! _I told myself, but there was still a small voice at the back of my head whispering _'He doesn't love you… he never did!' _I tried to ignore it but I couldn't for a second longer. Screw my pride, I needed to go down and apologise to him!

Just as I was about to open the door and walk out, it flew open and hit me on the head. "Ow," I muttered.

"Oh shit CB!" She squeaked. "I'm sorry!"

I touched the spot where the door had hit me and winced. "Don't worry 'bout it, I'm fine." She didn't look convinced.

"Oh, there's already a bump! Stay here while I get an ice pack!" She said, panicked. I began to protest but she was already out the door in a blur of black and white. I sighed, my head actually did really hurt, but I couldn't tell Eve that – she felt bad enough already.

She was back soon with a bag of ice. I gave a weak smile to show I was grateful and placed it over my forehead. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, I was eager to get back to Shane. Her eyes immediately turned glassy. I gasped and put my arms around her. "Eve what's wrong? Please tell me!" She was crying now, so much that she couldn't talk. She handed me a crumpled sheet of paper. The writing was smudged with tears and crumpled from someone reading it over and over again.

_Dear Eve, _it said.

_Before I explain what this letter is about, I want you to know that your father and I always loved you very much, even if we weren't very good at showing it. You were adopted when you were young, your real parents evidently couldn't handle the stress of parenthood and abandoned you at the nearest orphanage. We took you home when you were 3 months old and have had you ever since. Please don't let this colour your view of us and we hope that you will forgive us one day for not telling you earlier._

_Xxx_

"They were murdered last night along with Jason," she said, her voice wavering. I didn't know how to respond so I just hugged her tighter.

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter but its very different to the old one J also, I made a facebook page if you want to check it out, its just called Secretly Sisters x**


	2. In Common Grounds

**Hey! Hope you liked the first chapter, only got 1 review thought :( thanks clairebear97 :) Plz review, it really makes my day :) anyway, here's chapter 2 :) Coolgothvampire x**

Claire's POV

As me and eve walked to the library, it wasn't the way it always was. Eve would always be joking around and whispering funny comments in my ear but today she was silent. Not a peep. I tried to get her to talk but it was like getting blood from a rock! She would mumble one word answers and we'd walk in awkward silence.

"So..." I began. "How's it with you and Michael?" **(AN: Forgot to write earlier, this is set between Midnight Alley and ****Feast of Fools****)**

"Good," she murmured absently, looking off into nowhere in particular.

I sighed. "Come on Eve!" I pleaded. "Give me something to work with here!"

"Oh," she said bitterly. "I'm sorry! I mean, I've only found out my whole life was a lie, I'll just snap out of it shall I?"

I won't lie, I was surprised by her outburst; she'd never been anything but friendly toward me. "I-I-sorry..." I stuttered.

"Ohmygod!" She gasped. "I am sooooo sorry! I swear I didn't mean to lash out at you like that!"

"Don't worry," I said, relieved that she was speaking full (friendly) sentences now. I smiled at her to let her know I wasn't angry.

"It's just that today has been _crazy_!" She said, making random hand gestures as she did so. "Yesterday, I had a family! They weren't exactly the best but, you know, they were family."

"I know," I said softly and pulled her into an awkward hug. She suddenly burst into tears. I patted her back and whispered soothing words until she was all cried out.

When she finally pulled away, I was shocked by what I saw. Without her (crazy) makeup, she looked as if she were my age! Her eyes were a soft hazel brown made puffy by all her crying **(AN my friend is borrowing Glass Houses so I can't look at the actual description, sorry I it's a bit off x) **framed by naturally thick lashes. Her cheeks were pink and tear-streaked and I bet she would have a fit if anyone saw her like this.

"Eve, honey, come here," I said beckoning her over to Common Grounds. We were blasted with cool air as we walked through the door – a nice contrast to the blistering heat from outside. "Coffee?" I asked knowingly.

She shook her head, almost as I she were in a trance. "Milkshake please," she murmered and gave me a five dollar bill, along with a weak smile. It was small, but at least it was there.

I walked up to the counter and ordered two milkshakes with extra cream and sprinkles. Eve may be a goth (to put it lightly), but no one could deny sprinkles!

"What's up with Eve?" Oliver asked me whilst handing over the two drinks.

"Not really up to me to tell you," I sighed. " But she'll be better soon." With that, I picked up the drinks and headed over to the table eve had reserved to find monnica and the monakeets already there, talking to eve. Well, not so much talking as mocking.

I pushed past Jennifer and Monica to gget to the table and put the drinks down on the table.

"Chocolate one for you with extra sprinkles," I smiled and handed Eve her one. This time, the smile she gave me was strong and genuine.

Monica coughed. Loudly.

"If you wouldn't mind moving, that would be great," Eve said coolly. "You're getting cooties as well as germs all over our drinks."

Monica seemed taken back by the fact that Eve had actually said something to her.

"Did you just talk back to me?" She asked in what she probably thought was a cool, icy voice, but actually sounded small, childlike and insecure.

"Yes," Eve replied. "It's called having a conversation."

Monica clearly had nothing to say to that so she just sighed, flicked her (fake) hair and walked out the door.

**Hey! What do you think? If you want me to keep updating, PLEASE review, it really helps :) I'll probs update on friday, got lots of revision to do :( Coolgothvampire x**


	3. The Newspaper

**Hey! I'm updating early and doing maths at the same time! :p its working quite well actually:) anyway, heres chapter 3, plz review Coolgothvampire x :D**

as we walked to the library, eve had lapsed into silence after the affair with Monica. We had just drank our milkshakes in eerie silence and left. It was as if that small, everyday (well, for us) task had drained the energy out of her like vampires drain blood.

I sighed. I had told Oliver she would be better soon, I really hope she will be.

I know she's going through an emotional time and all, but she's really being a pain! Like on the way to common grounds, she will only say one word answers and stare off into nowhere. It wasn't helping that people were staring at her as if she had grown antlers and was charging around!

It was a relief to see the huge library looming above us as I was probably a few steps away from giving up and going home to see Shane.

It was an old building – a _very _old building. There were huge marble columns outside and intricate carvings above, mostly featuring weird little angels. The front doors were huge and intimidating with numerous bolts and locks that were so old, they looked as if they would crumble from a single touch. In fact, I almost did!

The inside was just as big, in fact, it looked bigger! Books lined the walls so high that a ladder was needed to reach the ones at the top! There were a few computers but they all looked like a big white box with a screen, which was so pixilated, you could hardly tell what it was saying! (You can tell Morganville wasn't a big fan of modern technology!).

There was only one floor but it had more books that the four floor library in my old town! Though most of these didn't look like books I would read.

"Let's look through the old newspapers," I suggested.

"Good idea," Eve replied, her lips hardly moving at all.

We both walked over to the section that was stacked floor to ceiling with newspapers. Some of them were so old I didn't realise they even had newspapers then! I think I even saw one headline saying: _A BOATLOAD OF TRADGEDIES! TITANIC!_

We began slowly sifting through the newspapers trying to find something significant though we didn't have much luck for the first half-an-hour.

Eve sighed. "I'm going to the toilet," she said.

"Okay," I said.

Once she was gone, I heard a rustle and some high heels clicking on the floor. Monica rounded the corner and said, "Looking for this?" Whilst waving a newspaper in my face.

"Whats the date?" I snapped

"21 October 1987," she said, still waving around the newspaper.

That was eves birthday!

"Give it to me now," I said.

"Not so fast," she said. "You have to promise me something first."

Oh Shit.

"What?" I asked, my hands balled in fists, barely able to control my anger.

"You vote for me to be class president," she said.

"Done," I said immediately. It was weird that was all she asked for, but I didn't want to wast any time arguing with her.

She threw me the newspaper, smiled sweetly and said, "And don' think there won't be consequences if you don't so your part of the deal."

I nodded whilst skimming through the paper, trying to find anything about newborns. There is was! _MOTHER ALMOST DIES AFTER GIVING BIRTH!_

I read the rest of the article and gasped.

"What is it?" Eve asked eagerly. "Have you found them?"

I nodded mutely, because the article was about a baby girl who looked like eve, was born on eve's birthday and her name was Eve Danvers.

Ooh a twist (which you already knew about :s)! What do u think? Plz review :) Next Chapter coming soon :) Coolgothvampire x


	4. Heartbeat

**Heyy! Havent got much to say but review plzzzzzz! Heres chapter 4: **

_Previously:_

"_What is it?" Eve asked eagerly. "Have you found them?"_

_I nodded because the article was about a baby girl who looked like eve, was born on eve's birthday and her name was Eve Danvers._

"Well?!" She asked. "What are their names?!"

"Paul and Louise," I said numbly. **(soz dont know their real names x)**

"Funny," she said, suddenly in a better mood. "Those are your parents names!"

I just nnodded again and handed her the newspaper. Her eyes skimmed over it quickly and came to rest in the middle where it said her full name. Her eyes widened and began to resemble saucers.

"Wha-wh-I-but..." She stuttered, trying to find the right words to describe the...situation. She was clearly having a hard time!

"Eve," I said, beginning to worry. "Please say something!"

Her face suddenly broke into a grin the Cheshire Cat would've been jealous of, and without any indication of what she was going to to, squealed and threw hr arms around me.

"Whoa Eve!" I said, trying to regain my balance.

"Sorry, sorry! I just can't believe were sisters!" she said excitedly. It was then that it actually sunk in: I wasn't and only child, not not only did I have a sister (Not a brother), she was Eve!

It was great but it was such a shock! I began seeing stars in the corners of my vision but I was too happy to care! The last thing I remember seeing was eves face turning from excited to confused, to panic before everything went black...

Eves POV

OMG! I can't believe Claire and I are sisters! Not only are my parents NOT the idiots who had my serial killer ex brother, but they are Claire's loving parents!

I suddenly ran towards claire (who was looking a bit shocked to say the least) and enveloped her in a hug.

"Whoa eve," she said.

"Sorry!" I gushed. "I just can't believe we're sisters!"

Claire suddenly looked confused, a look that I rarely saw on her, and just as she was going back to normal, her eyes rolled up and she collapsed onto the ground.

_Oh shit!_ I thought. _This is all my fault! I was coming on too strong!_ Then I realised that I should probably call and ambulance.

After the phone call, I checked her heartbeat. I couldnd't seem to find it on her wrist so I tried her neck. Nothing there either. My heart racing, I checked the last place I could think of. I couldn't find it though.

Claire's heart had stopped beating.

**Bet you weren't expecting that! Soz its so short, but I'm hoping I can make then next one longer xxx I might update tonight but plz review and keep reading! :)**


	5. Coma

**Hey :) wanted to update quickly since I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger! Enjoy :)**

Shanes POV

When eve called me, I was busy planning the perfect evening for me and claire: we would go out for a romantic dinner then we would come back here and watch a romantic move, there would be candles everywhere! Youre probably wondering how I thoguht of this, well here's your answer: Eve did.

Suddenly I heard Claires voice tall me that I had a incoming call. I was confused for a second then rememberd that it was my ringtone.

"Whats up Gothica?" I asked.

"Shut up and come to the hospital," she said through tears and hung up.

Eve hadn't sounded hurt, but she was with claire which must mean...

Eves POV

Oh my god! This is all my fault! I came on too strong and scared her! My Claire Bear is having a heart attack and it's all my fault!

A doctor walked into the waiting rrom.

"Claire Danvers?" He asked.

"She's my friend," I said. "How is she?"

He sighed. That was never good. "I'm afraid she is in a coma."

"WHAT?" I heard someone say. It was shane – I hadn't heard him come in! "WHY IS SHE IN A FUCKING COMA?!"

"Shane, sweetie-" I began.

"Don't sweetie me! Why is she in a coma?!" He said.

"She had a heart attack," I said and burst into tears again.

Shanes POV

I couln't believe Claire was in a coma! She was the one thing that made my life worth living! And now she was in a fucking coma!

I don't knnow what I will do if she doesn't wake up – wait! Why am I thinking like that? Of course she will wake up! She's claire! My claire!

"You can come and see her if you want," the doctor said.

I rushed past him to go to Claire and found her in a small room near the end of the corridor. Her chestnut hair was spread over the pillow and her face was peaceful. Too peaceful...

"Claire, I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, please do something to let me know you're coming back. Please." My voice broke on the last sentence and I burst into tears. I really don't know what I'll do without her.

Claires POV

Everything was so dark! I looked everywhere but I coldn't see a bit of light. _Oh _I thought_, I have my eyes closed! _I tried to open them but it was as if they were glued together!

_My nose is so itchy!_ I reached up to scratch it but my arm wouldnt move. I couln't even twitch a finger! I began to panic.

But I heard Shane's voice and calmed down immediately.

"Claire, I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, please do something to let me know you're coming back. Please." He said.

What did he mean coming back? _I'm right here! _I tried to say but my lips wouldn't form the words. _What the fuck is happening?_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I heard the door bang open, followed by a loud crack. Someone gasped. A boy...It must be Michael.

"why is she in a coma?" He asked through tears.

_OH MY GOD! I'M IN A COMA! _I screamed (inwardly of course)

"I don't know man," Shane replied.

"I do," said eve.

"Then tell us!" Shane replied.

"Well," she baegan. "This morning, I got a letter from my parents saying that they werent really my parents so I showedd claire and we went to the library to find out who my real parents were. And Claire found a newspaper that was about me and it had my parents and They're Claires parents!" she was gasping for breath by the end and was crying harder than I thought was possible.

"Wait," Shane said. "Are you saying that you and Claire are sisters?"

I couldnt hear anything but sobbing so I asuumed she nodded.

"And she had a heart attack when you found out?" Michael asked.

Again, all I heard was sniffling.

"I'm so sorry CB," she said between tears.

I tried to nod, but not a muscle in my body moved. I was going to have to get used to this.

**Hey what do you think should happen? Write it in review! Coolgothvampire x :)**


	6. AN

**Hey so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Got soooo much revision, tests next week! I'm revising practically every waking hour! :o Also, There have bee at over 50 views for the last chapter and only 1 review :( plz review xxx So soz will try and update this weekend Coolgothvampire x**


	7. Waking Up

**Hey! Sorry I havent updated in AGES! But I have got soooo much revision and a french test that I am sooooo gonna fail tommorow :( anyway, heres chapter 6 xxx**

Shanes POV

Days paassed, _weeks _passed but Claire didn't move a muscle. I would be by her bed 24 – 7 holding her hand and talking to her – some people say that whilst you are in a coma, you can hear what is happening around you. I don't believe it but in case it is true, I don't want her to be alone for a second.

Her parents came a few times in the past month but not as often as you would think considering last year, they were the over protective parents who wouldn't let their daughter live in the same house asher boyfriend.

They would spend about half an hour with her but most of the time, they would be trying to sneak a peek at Eve. I tried to get them to talk to her but they said it was stupid talking to someone who was nearly dead. I can see where Claire gets her optimism. Not.

She deserves better than them. Here they are with their daughter in a coma and their not even shedding a tear yet Claire wold get upset if she saw a dead animal on the side of the raod.

"Why is she even in a coma?" Her mum asked.

I looked at Eve, silently asking her if it was time to tell them yet. She shook her head. It was a tiny movement. So small you would miss it if you weren't looking for it.

"I don't know," I said sadly, stroking her hair like I used to do to Lyss.

"Keep your filthhy hands off my daughter!" Her dad suddenly bellowed. I pulled my hand back In surprise.

"What?" I said, honestly surprised.

"You heard what I said you filthy piece of crap!"

"Yeah I did," I said. "But right now, whilst your daughter, who yous upposedly hold very dear to your heart, is in a coma, I'm here for her and you're not."

His face began to turn purple with rage. "Fine!" He bellowed. "When that little slut wakes up, tell her that we never want to see her again!" And with that, he and her mum flounced dramatically out of the door.

I sighed. Eve and Michael looked just as stricken as I felt.

"You probably don't even want me here now," I said. "Your parents have disowned you and its all my fault. I'll just go."

With those words, the beeping on her heart moniter sped up and her hand tightened around mine. Not much, but it definitely happened.

"Mikey, go get a doctor," I said and he immediately ran down the hall, break-neck vamp speed. It felt as if he were gona for hours although it was probably only about a minute. I was worrying that her soft, deliccate hand would go slack in mine.

Once the doctor came in, he checked all the machines (I wouldn't be able to name then if my life depended on it) and turned to us efficiantly.

"Good news," he said. "She's waking up!"

**Hey, sorry its so short! Will probs update at the weekend, plz review! Coolgothvampire x**


	8. Open Your Eyes

**Hey! My french test went ok so im going to update early! *cheering***

Claire's POV

"Good news," the doctor said. "She's waking up!"

_I am?_ I thought doubtfully. It sure didn't feel like it. The I realised that for the firt time in a month, I was holding Shane's hand. _OH MY GOD I'M WAKING UP!_

"ohmigodohmigodohmigod!" I heard Eve squeal. "I can't believe she's finally waking up!" I smiles to my self. "OH MY GOD SHE'S SMILING!" _Wow _I thought to myself in wonder._ I can move again! _

"Come on Claire!" Shane said. "Open your eyes!"

I poened them a fraction and winced. It was so bright!

"No, come on Claire! I know you can do it!"

I tried again and this time the light didn't seem so harsh. My eyes were wide open now and I could see everything! It was amazing! Eve was doing a little happy dance in the corner and she suddenly rushed at me so fast, anyone from Morganville would assume she was a vampire. The makeup wasn't exactly helping either.

"YOU'RE BACK!" she squealed happily

"Yeah," I said weakly. "I am!"

Next thing I knew, someone pulled Eve off me and gave me a hug. Michael.

"Good to see you!" He said and gave me one of his 100 watt smiles. I smiled back.

"Hey dude," I heard Shane say. "She's my girlfriends, not yours yours."

"Shane!" I squealed. He smiled and wrapped me up in a huge hug. I never wanted to let go I didn't realise how much I missed him until now! Being in a coma sucked!

"Ah, Claire. I'm glad you've recovered." said a voice from the doorway Monica.

"Fuck off Morrel," Shane growled. I clung onto his hand tightly. I wasn't scared, I just didn't want him to leave me. It may sound needy but hell, I've just been in a coma, cut me some slack!

"I know you won't believe me," she began. "But I just want you to know i'm sorry, and that uit was my fault."

"You're right," Shane said. "We don't." And slammed the door in her face.

**Hey, sorry its so short, but im hoping to do a really long one soon, I've never been in hospital so its hard to write about it :o but then again, I've never been to morganville... anyways, will [robs update on monday, going on hols this weekend :) keep reviewing! x**


	9. Come In

**Hey soz havent updated in ages – been on holiday all weekend and I now have test week :( anyway, here is chapter 8, plz review xxx also, for those of you who have read Mum, Dad, I'm Pegnant, I'm hoping to upload the next chapter tonight x**

Claires POV

_A Week later_

The last week has passed in a bulr. It's great being able to walk and talk again – it sounds pretty basic but when you've been in a coma, I guess you learn to appreciate the smallest things once you know what it feels like to loose them. Oh god, I'm getting all soppy now! But really, it's horrible not being able to control your body – it was like I wasn't really there in the hospital room, I felt like I was a million miles away.

"CB," Eve yelled to me. "Dinnertime!" _Oh God, that's never good._ I thought to myself. You know how I was saying you can learn to appreciate the smallest things? Well, there are some things that never improve, one of them being Eve's cooking.

"You know," I yelled down the stairs, trying to sound casual. "I'm really not that hungry, I might just grab a sandwich later."

"I didn't have time to cook," She yelled. "I'm microwaving some chilli."

"Well, it's unhealthy to skip meals, I might be able to have some..." I said but trailed off at the end. I was a terrible liar and we all knew it.

"You suck at lying," she sighed, not needing to yell as I had reached the bottom of the stairs by then.

"Just what I was thinking sis!" I replied and smiled. I had gotten over the freaked out stage and was now having the best time of my life! I finally had a sister! Someone who I could share my deepest secrets with (I'd already done that with Eve but whatever). It was the best feeling in the world, having someone love me, in the family type way.

I would say I was missing my parents, but really, I wasn't at all. They were always so overprotective and cautious. Hell, they wouldn't even let me live in the same house as Shane! I made the mistake of telling him that I was glad that I had nothing to do with them anymore and he got all huffy saying that I should be glad my parents are still alive, but we resolved it soon enough...on one condition – he made me promise that I would visit my parents. I decided I would go tomorrow and talk to them, not try and work out our problems, but to tell them how I feel (Shane's words, not mine).

I soon as my out of control thoughts had gotten in order, there was a knock at the door. I went to get it as everyone else was preoccupied and looked through the peep-hole. I was so shocked at who I saw that I opened the door without even realising what I was doing.

"Oh my god," I breathed. It was Monica but she wasn't her usual primped up self. To be honest – she actually looked a lot like me! Her hair was damp with sweat and had 0 volume. _That's weird, Monica always likes to look her best _I thought, confused. It was then that I noticed the wet blood mixing into her bleached her, creating a weird colour that she would never be caught dead wearing.

Her face was worse that her hair, if that was possible! There were scratches down her cheeks and generally all over her face. She had one eye that was so swollen that she couldn't open it and she had a bruise in the shape of a hand on her right cheek.

"Oh my god," I said again, this time, a bit louder.

"I know, I know! I sorry but I didn't know where else to go!" She wailed. "Gina and Jennifer turned against me and beat me up behind Common Grounds! I know I shouldn't be here and you're probably just going to shut the door in the face, but I honestly don't know what to do!"

"Come in," I said gently, surprising myself, Monica and the rest of the Glass House Gang who had gathered behind me during Monica and I's conversation. "Eve, can you get an extra plate ready?"

She nodded mutely and walked into the kitchen in a zombie-like manner. Shane and Michael were still staring at me with their mouths catching flies **(I've always wanted to say that!)**.

"Go upstairs and I'll be up in a minute to bandage you up," I said to her.

She nodded. "Thank you," she said softly. "I mean it, really."

Once she was upstairs (and out of ear shot) I began to talk in a rush.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, but she was standing there hurt and I know what it feels like when no one wants you and I know it's your house and I should've asked you first but-" he cute me off.

"It's okay," he said, offering me a small smile. "Go tell her she can stay the night."

I smiled. "Thanks Michael!" I looked at Shane, who through this whole conversation, still hadn't said a word. "I'll talk to you soon," I promised and kissed his cheek on my way up the stairs, he was stone cold.

Once I reached the top of the stairs, I could see Monica collapsed against the side of the wall, fighting to stay awake.

"Hey," I said softly. "Do you want anything to drink?" She nodded silently. I could tell that that small motion had taken away most of her energy and her eyelids were fluttering closed. "Hey, come on stay awake," I said gently whilst gently tapping her cheek, not wanting to hurt her more that she already was. I quickly rushed into the bathroom to get a glass of tap water and she finished it in three big gulps. I went to refill it and this continued until she was feeling a little better.

I began working on her cuts next. I took all the grit out with some tweezers and wiped them all with disinfectant wipes. They looked fine by then so I decided they would heal faster if they were left in the open air. There wasn't much to do for her bruises except leave them to heal (and cover them up in half a ton of foundation) but I could help her swollen eye. I grabbed some special leaves from the cabinet and mixed them in with the required liquid and poured some over her eye **(I don't actually know how to treat a swollen eye so don't criticise me if it's scientifically incorrect!)** the swelling went down almost immediately!

She could now see with both eyes and blinked at me in surprise. "Thank you," she said.

"Don't worry," I said smiling. "Do you want any Chilli? Shane's is the best in town!" Her stomach growled and we both laughed.

"Keep in mind that it's a small town," she smiled and we walked downstairs to find everyone staring at us expectantly.

**Hey, I tried to make this one longer, but tell me if you want an even longer one next time, hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz review xxx :) **


	10. She's Alive, Shane

**Hey! I got a request to make this chapter longer so I;m gonna try my best to make it as long as possible x**

Claire's POV

as I walked down the stairs with monica, 3 pairs of eyes turned to stare at me. Eve was looking downright shocked, nothing else. Michael was looking shocked like eve but once he saw how I helped Monica, he looked proud, like a dad at their kid's scout do. Shane had a face like thunder, and it wasn't directed at Monica – it was directed at me! It was such a horrible look that it made me stop dead in my tracks halfway down the stairs, almost tripping over my feet in shock. He had never EVER looked at me like that.

We reached the sofa and I was about to take my usual seat next to Shane when he said, "Eve, come sit next to me." I swear I cold feel my heart splintering into a million pieces, so small I would never be able to put them back together.

"So Monica," I asked, proud my voice was even. "What actually happened?"

"Well, basically, they wanted to go up to you at school tomorrow and kill you." She paused. I took that moment to see how Shane had reacted to that news but his face was showing about the same amount of emotion as a rock. I didn't think I could feel worse than I did when he was looking at me earlier but when he looked as if he didn't care people were planning to kill me. I was officially at rock bottom. "I thought it was taking it too far trying to kill you so I tried to convince them not to so they beat me up."

"Thanks," I said, trying for a smile, but I'm pretty sure it just looked plain scary. Monica's stomach rumbled again and we all laughed in our unique way – monica giggled, I cracked a small smile: pretty hard or me considering the circumstances, Michael flashed one of his grins that would make girls swoon. Even Shane smiked.

Whilst everyone was grabbing their plates, I took the oppurtunity to go upstairs and clear up all the medical things I used to tend to monica. I'll admit it, a few tears slipped loose but I dried them off easily enough. I walked downstairs to find that eve had brought me a bowl full of chilli. It was a small gesture but it made me feel a lot better.

"I just want to know one thing," I heard Shane say. I expected he was asking me so I looked up and discovered he was actually aiming his question at Monica. She looked beyond confused – as if she were in a physics lesson.

"What?" She asked him cautiously, silently asking herself if she really wanted to know the answer, everyone knew Shane Collins could explode at any minute.

"Why did you kill my sister?" He asked. Uh-oh, this was dangerous. "Don't avoid the question, just tell me why my sister had to die." Monica sighed.

"I'll tell you but you won't believe me." She said. The thought really seemed to upset her. "It was Gina. She started the fire so I started screaming to get your attention and to wake up and help Lyss. You may not have got to her in time Shane, but someone did."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Shane asked in astonishment. Monica nodded.

"Your sister's alive."

**Hahaha! Dun dun dun! I know I said I'd make it longer but I thought that wold b a cool cliffhanger. Also i'm debating wether monica should become friends with them all or secretly be an assasin from Claires parents? Anyway, plz review coz iv done 9 chapters and 16 reviews and it looks really sad :( xxx**


	11. Happy Families

**Hey! I'm trying to update everyday! So here's chapter 10 :) PS ella and lani plz review, you know who you are x**

Shane's POV

Everything began to spin. I put my hands over my face and fell to my knees on the floor. It was all just too much. How could Lyss be alive? I tried to save her, I really did but I couldn't, I heard her die! After what Monica's been through today, she could have a concussion but there was a small part of me that was saying, _listen to her! Your sister's alive! _But I didn't listen to it, it was too good to be true, and good things never happen to me. Except Claire...I didn't mean to upset her but before Monica started talking about all that stuff about Lyss, I could see tears in her eyes. I don't even know why I was angry, she was doing the right thing! But I guess it just seemed like the wrong thing since Monica was the one who killed Alyssa...

I felt someone touch my shoulder. I flinched away from their touch. How could anyone love me? I was supposed to protect my sister and I thought she had died and I let the friemen take me away from her. And instead of her brother, the one who was supposed to protect her, someone else did. She probably hates me. She probably thinks I wanted her to die. I bet she's happy. And then I heard her voice.

Monica's POV

I hope they warm to me. I know they have no reason to but I really need some friends right now. Not 'friends' like Gina and Jeniffer, but realy friends who love me and worry about me when I'm not home on time. I've never had anything like that but it seems great...really great.

I saw Shane collapse onto his knees in front of me and put his face in his hands. Claire walked up to him and tried to give him a hug but he flinched away from her touch. It was heart-breaking just watching it, I couldn't even begin to imagine how claire was feeling so I did the only thing I could think of to calm him down. I called Alyssa and put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Monica," she said cheerfully. "What you up to?" Shane gasped.

"Lyss?" He asked in a broken and battered voice. Part of me was upset that it was my fault he was like this but the other part was saying _he needs to know! This is his sister! _Whilst I was having my inward battle, Shane was getting up (thankfully he was letting Claire help him) and drying his tears. He began to make his way over to me.

"Lyss," he said, his voice wavering. "Where are you?"

"Shane-" she began but he cut her off.

"Tell me...please."

She sighed. "I'm in the secret room upstairs." He was up there before you could say _but I'm surrounded by flesh eating zombies._

Claire's POV

We all just stared at eachother for a minute after he left, then, as if we were all thinking the same thing, we rushed upstairs to meet Shane's sister. Eve pulled the photo out the way so quickly it looked as if she had almost ripped it off the wall. We all rushed up the stairs to the secret room to find Shane hugging a small girl with long blonde haire down to about her waist. They pulled back and I was able to get a good look of her. She had large, round, emerald green eyes and when I say emerald, I mean GREEN! She also has a small ski jump nose covered in freckles, but not too many that she looked nerdy. She had a small heart shaped face and I don't mean this in a bad way but she really was pretty!

She smiled at me. "Hi! I'm Alyssa, Shanes sister!" She seemed nice!

"Hi!" I grinned. "I'm Claire!"

Everyone chimed in with their names until she had learnt us all and by then, Shane had come to put an arm around my waist and hug me close to him. I relaxed immediately. "We need to talk later," he whispered in my ear. _Oh shit_ I thought. _There goes my good mood._

"LYSS I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I heard eve squeal and run up to hug her, well, more like suffocate.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, dreading the aswer. His sister was back so he was probably just going to dump me. I knew this would happen, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Well," he said nervously, fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt. This could not get worse. "I was thinking...I could move into your room so Alyssa could move into mine." My mood immediately brightened. He wasn't going to dump me!

"Yeah sure," I said, grinning like an idiot. "Let's ask Michael!"

Shane's POV

I can't believe I finally asked her! I've been trying to pluck up the courage for ages and now seemed an even better time than ever! Not only did I ask her, but she said yes! Everything is finally getting better: I have Claire and my sister, great friends and possibly a new one (Monica).

"Hey Mikey," I whispered, not wanting to interupt the four girls. "I had an idea and I think you'll like it!"

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Well, I'm moving into Claire's room and I was thinking that maybe Alyssa could have mine." I said awkwardly, me and Michael generally didn't have long conversations.

"Good idea," he smiled. "Wait a sec, don't tell anyone yet." After saying that he rushed over to Eve and began to talk to her. After a second she smiled at him and nodded enthuesiastically. "Hey everyone!" He said. "Shane has something to say!"

"Thanks man," I joked. "I have good news! I am moving into Claire's room and Lyss, we want you to have my old one!" Her eyes filled with tears and she came over and hugged me and Claire.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She squealed excitedly. I saw Monica from the corner of my eye, she was smiling but I could see right through it, she was feeling a bit left out.

"I'd like to add to that," Michael said. "Eve is moving into my room, so Monica, we want you to have Eve's old one!"

monica acted the same way as Lyss an came over and hugged us all. "Thank you!" She said a million times. "You won't regret it, I promise!"

**hey! So everything is all happy! The next chapter will b a funny one I think so plz plz PLZ review! Xxx Will update tomoz hopefully x**


	12. Her

**Heyyyy! This whole updating thing is going pretty well huh? :p had my english exam today – I just had to write something despriptive about a desert island (yawn). Anway, here's chapter 11 I think... btw, I know I said it would b funny but i've had a better idea...**

Claire's POV

Crash! I woke up with a groan and looked at my alarm clock – it was two in the morning. The crash had come from the kitchen. _Why would anyone be cooking at this time? _I wondered, confused. I decided I might as well go and check it out.

I slipped out of bed carefully, not wanting to wake Shane since he'd want to come with me, even if it was just a fallen plate. I want to prove that I can do things on my own, not just have to stand behind and watch my loved ones die! From the bed, I heard Shane murmur something incoherent before turning over and falling asleep again.

I slid on some slippers that Shane bought me last year (super fluffy!) and opened the bedroom door as silently as I could – waking up Shane would be bad, but waking up Michael or eve would be a disaster area – they are like zombies before their first cup of coffee...make that first three.

Typically, my bedroom is at the end of the hall so I had to make it past three other bedrooms before the stairs, causing me to be so tense I could hardly move. I tried to remember which floorboards creaked and which didn't and apparently did quite well as I only stepped on one that screamed in protest.

I made it to the stairs without waking anyone up – even harder now that there was six of us living here – and walked down silently, remembering to skip stairs two, five, eleven and thirteen because they creak so loud, they would wake everyone up in a heartbeat.

Once I was in the hallway, I took off my slippers as they would just cause me to trip and give myself away to who – or what – ever was in my kitchen.

Pushing open the door, I peered into the spacious room to find a tall figure sitting on one of the stools. I couldn't make it out from here but it had already seen me so there was no point in turning back. I tiptoed forward cautiously, suddenly realising that I didnt have a weapon. What if they came at me? I wouldn't have anythingto defend myself!

I saw a huge cooks knife on the counter that Shane had used for cutting up the chicken for dinner last night but, as if reading my mind, the unidentified person rushed from where she was sitting with inhuman speed and grabbed the knife.

"Who are you?" I asked, proud my voice wasn't wavering.

She stepped out from the shadows and said, "Why, Claire. I thought you'd remember me!" I looked at the familiar figure, horrifed that she was standing in front of me. She still had the same smirk, the same glint in her eye...the same grip on the knife. I stared at Jeniffer in horror as her eyes flashed red and her fangs came down...

**Hey I kow it's short, but I thought this would be a good cliffhanger! Anyway, plz review! xx**


	13. Don't Think It's Over

**Hey, soz I didn't update yesterday :( but will try and make up for it by updating twice tomoz (maybe) x anyway, you know how I didn'y know whether Monica should be friend or foe? I got two replies, one saying friend, one saying foe, so sorry Clairebear97 but im going with friend x enjoy...**

Claire's POV

no, no no! Why did she have to come now? Just as everything was fitting into place! Monica had finally ditched those murderers she used to call friends, and Alyssa is alive! Shane has been acting like he's on some sort of happy drug all week! He can't stop staring at her and grinning like a madman! It's actually quite funny! I think I'm going to have to video him and show him in a few years!

Damn! I'm going off track! There is someone in front of me planning my murder!

"Do you want to know who hired me?" Jennifer teased, walking toward me and causing me to back up until I was against the wall. "Do you?"

"What do you think bitch?" I retorted. "Of course I do." She pressed the knife against my neck, causing a trickle of blood to run down to my shoulder and stain my pyjama top.

"You better watch your language," she threatened, whilst grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling. I bit back a scream, not wanting to wake anyone up. "Ooh, you've toughened up!" She mocked. "Let's see if you can live through this."

And then she stabbed me.

Michael's POV

Something woke me up in the middle of the night. I don't know what, but it was two in the morning and I was awake...weird. Suddenly I caught a smell in the air...blood.

I rushed downstairs as fast as I could to find Claire unconscious, lying in a pool of her own blood. I felt my vampire instincts kick in as soon as I saw her like that, it would be so easy to just bend over and drink from her – no one would know it was me... No! What am I thinking? Oh god, I can't be around her much longer or I'll snap!

I ran upstairs and woke up Shane. Not an easy task. First, I shook him but he didn't respond. I said his name repeatedly, but still nothing. I sighed. "Shane, it's Claire." He was awake in seconds. Kinda sweet really.

"What's happened to Claire?" He asked, already dreading the answer. I could see it in his eyes.

"She was stabbed," I said, watching as his eyes instantly welled up with tears. "I can't be around her or I'll...you know.." I trailed off. He nodded, causing the tears to spill and drop sadly onto his pillow. Without being asked, he walked downstairs to get Claire whilst I woke up everyone else.

Shane's POV

I walked downstairs as if I were in a trance. Why Claire? Why my beautiful Claire? She's never so much as swatted a fly and here she is, lying in a pool of her own blood. Why do the bad guys never get hurt? Why is it never me instead of Claire? I've done far worse things than her, but she had to be the one who got stabbed didn't she? A sob escaped my throat.

I suddenly realised that I should call an ambulance. I picked up the phone but it just fell from my numb fingers. I reched down absently and picked it up and manged to call 999 this time. The ambulance was here quickkly but I didn't take any notice of what was happening around me. All I saw was Claire and the blood coming in a continuous river from her stomach.

It was then that I saw then note.

_Don't think it's over. _

**Hey! Sorry it's so short but I thought that would be a good place to end it! Btw, thanks for the idea of Jen leaving a note Clairebear97! Anyway, will try and update two times tomoz to make up for yesterday. xxx**


	14. You Can't Do That!

**Hey, im going to try and update twice today but im going shopping so I might not xxx anyway, vamp heart girl gave me an awesome idea, it might not be in this chapter but I will put it in! Enjoy...**

Shane's POV

it had been a week since that bitch Jennifer had broke into our house and stabbed Claire, and she still wasn'y getting any better. Doctors were coming in every hour to check that she was sttill stable and that she wasn'y having a panic attack. She would wake up sometimes but she didn't have the energey to talk so she just stared at me until her face scrunched up in pain and she fell back asleep. It was horrible having to see her like this. I was even worse than when she was in the coma!

"Mr Collins?" The doctor asked me. _Please say she's going to be fine! _"I'm afraid that if Claire hasn't resovered by next week, the Founder has ordered that we shut down her life support."

"What?! No!" I protested but my efforts were useless – no one disobeyed Amelie if they wanted to live.

"I'm sorry." He said and left. Why would Amelie do this to Claire? She protects her! And now she's just stabbing her in the back after all Claire did for her! It was ridiculous! I had to talk to her.

_In Amelie's Officice_

I ran up to the woman at the front desk and said (breathlessly) "I need to see Amelie, it's really important."

"I'm afraid you can't speak to the founder unless you have an appointment." She replied. What do I have to do in this town for something to actually go right?

"Fine, make me an appointment for now," I growled.

"I'm afraid she is busy right now." That was it. That bitch who supposedly runs pur town well is not going to let my girlfriend die for no good reason!

I burst into her office to find her talking intently to Oliver. "Get out." I must've looked pretty damn scary because he actually left! Not before he flashed some fang obviously but...

"I assume you're here to interrogate me about my decision concerning Claire?" She stated, already knowing the answer.

"No shit sherlock," I replied angrily. "You don't have the right just to end someone's life you know! You're not that important!" Her eyes flashed crimson and she stood up, ready for a fight.

"You cannot speak to me like that!" She growled, all of her manners from the conversation with Oliver gone. "I could have you executed in a second if I wanted to!"

"There it is again," I said. "You thinking you are so important." Her eyes were getting scarier and her fangs were coming down but still I didn't stop, she had to know that what she was doing was wrong.

"I am important and Claire is very uselful to me," she stated. "I knew you were stupid but this is just weird, surely you know what I want to do wth her!" It suddenly dawned on me. "Ah! There we go!" She taunted.

"No!" I yelled. "Claire is not becoming a bloodsucker!" I would never let that happen, not in a million years!

"She is if she doesn't recover by next week!" She teased. "Security!" She said sternly and two vamps came out from the shadows – I hadn't seeen them! Immediately I was outside and on my way back to the hospital.

Monica's POV

How dare Jennifer do that? She is going to pay! Because no one messes with my family.

Especially my little sister.

**Hey! i Did put the surprise in! Thanks again for the awesome idea vamp heart girl! Will update tonight like I promised xxx**


	15. Turning Tables

**Hey I promised I would update now, so here it is x...**

Claire's POV

I opened my eyes to find Shane staring at me with tears in his eyes.

"Claire," he said. "You have to get better quickly or Amelie is going to turn you." He began to cry at the end of his sentence. I lifted my hand and wiped away his tears, shocking both of us. He smiled. "You're getting better already!"

"I have numerous reasons to," I said in a scratchy voice. My throat felt horrible! As if I'd been eating sand or something like that. "Water." I croaked and Shane immediately went and got me some. He's so amazing – I honestly don't know why he even likes me but nonetheless, I'm glad he does.

Monica's POV

She was just over there, the person that stabbed my sister. She was about to walk down this allyway, it would be then that I would strike. Luckily for me, there was no one here. I tightened my grip on the knife in anticipation of what I was about to do.

Once she was done tounging some poor guy she saw across the street, she began to walk unknowingly toward me. Soon enough, she was in the allyway and coming nearer to me and her death. Once she passed me, I tackled her from behind and she fell to the floor, stunned.

Just as I was about to sink the knife into her chest, she rolled over with inhuman strength and pinned me to the ground. "Didn't you hear the news?" She asked innocently before smiling menacingly...with fang. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

She sunk her fangs into my neck.

_About an Hour Later (Nearly Dawn)_

I yawned and pulled my covers off. Wait – where were my covers? Why the fuck was I sitting in an allyway...surrounded by my own blood? Then I remembered what happened last night. _Oh shit! _I thought and checked myself for a pulse. No such luck. _Oh my god! _I thought.

Jennifer had turned me into a vampire!

**Hey soz I have to stop it there but i'm not sure how to write the next bit :s ideas are welcome and plz review, it only takes a few seconds! xxx**


	16. Poof

**Hey, soz I havn't updated in ages, bbeen busy :(**

Claire's POV

I opened my eyes and saw Shane face above mine. Unlike most of the times I woke up in this scratchy hospital bed, I felt fine – in fact, I felt amazing! He assessed my mood and smiled.

"You're on happy drugs," he said, a grin plastering his face. "They say you can come home soon!" OMG! This was the best thing that had happened in the past week! I couldn't wait to get back to my own bed and to see everyone – even Monica! Wow! These were good drugs! Suddenly his smile faltered, but was soon replaced by an obviously fake one. He looked like Ken or something!

"What is it?" I asked. This was a time for celebration! I didn't want him to be upset about something and hide it from me – I know I'm only 17 (nearly 18) but I can handle news, I'm not some five year old who needs to be protected from everything and everyone bad! He shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said, not able to meet my eyes. Why does he do this? He knows I know there's something going on, why doesn't he just tell me and save all the moaning and arguing? I glared at him.

"I know there's something up," I said sternly. "Just tell me what it is!" He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, avoiding my eyes at any cost – he ended up looking at a poster about pregnancy. "Shane, I'm not a baby, just tell me!" He sighed, defeated.

"When I found you, Jennifer had left a note saying she was coming back." I could almost hear my good mood vanish with a poof.

Monica's POV

I raced home as fast as I could (which is FAST!) and got behind the door just as the sun began to rise. That was a close one! I was afraid to walk into the living room incase I got burned so I slid down the wall, waiting for everyone to find me and for hell on earth.

**Hey its so short but this story is kinda writing its self! :o lol anyway, will update soon xxx**


	17. AN (Again Sorry)

**Hello! Don't get excited – this is NOT a chapter! (obviously) anyway, soz I havent updated in AGES! It's been such a busy week! Anyway, out tomoz but I can probs fit an update in. Sorry again! Coolgothvampire x**


	18. Seeing Stars

**Hey, soz I haven't updated in ages, I'm a bit stuck so any ideas welcome :)**

Claire's POV

Every beep from the heart monitor seemed as if they were hours apart. Once I realised what Shane had said, I kept expecting Jennifer to burst into the room with all her torture 'toys' such as knives and guns. Thoughts were racing through my mind – questions like, what would Shane do? Or Would my parents care? Hat am I thinking? Of course my parents didn't care, they were the ones who hired her! I wonder why they would do that. They were always telling me how proud they were up until I was in a coma, then everything went downhill and I honestly don't know why!

"Claire?" Shane asked, snapping me out of my trance. I stared back at him with a blank expression. I felt like my whole life was falling apart around me, leaving me stranded and on my own. Shouldn't someone always be able to depend on their parents? I used to think that but now, I wouldn't be surprised if they got another vampire assassin on me – one stronger and older than Jennifer. In other words, someone who could stab me like Jennifer did but finish the job. "Claire, What's wrong?" I almost burst into tears! When did my life become so complicated?

"It's just.." I began, my voice trembling like a little child's. "Everything is so crazy! Shane, Jennifer told me who hired her, and I really wish she hadn't." The last part was a whisper. I shook my head, wishing that it would erase any bad memories, causing the tears to break free and trickle slowly down my face, onto my pillow.

Shane lifted my chin up so I was looking into his chocolate brown eyes. I could stare into them forever. "What did she tell you?" He asked. I shook my head and looked away from his eyes, because I knew that if I saw them, I would have no choice but to tell him. He had gone through so much pain growing up – I didn't want him to have to endure this, because I knew that even though this had nothing to do with him, he would still blame it on himself because he loved me.

My lip trembled and I finally looked into his eyes. I sighed, defeated. "My parents." I muttered, so quietly that he had to lean in to hear what I was saying. I heard him gasp slightly. He looked at me, sympathy written all over his face. He leaned in and hugged me. I really needed it too – these last few weeks, despite the fact that I now have two new friends and a sister, I felt so lonely since my parents abandoned me. But now with Shane, he made me feel whole again.

Suddenly, the moment was ruined by my doctor walking in with a clipboard, not remotely caring that he just interrupted a beautiful moment between Shane and I. He looked up at me and smiled – well actually, it looked like more of a grimace but I guess it's the thought that counts. "Good news Miss Danvers!" He said in an old, croaky voice. "You can leave today!"

I was so excited that I pulled an Eve and began to squeal and bounce around in my hospital bed. Suddenly, a searing pain ripped through my stomach and I began to see stars. "You must not make any sudden movements that may cause pain in your stomach." I heard the doctor say in a muffled voice whilst looking at me pointedly. I nodded and winced – the pain was subsiding but it was still almost unbearable. I squeezed Shane's hand and I'm pretty sure I saw him cringe but at the moment, I couldn't care less – I was in a lot more pain than him and we both knew it. "If you could just fill out these forms and then you'll be fit to leave!"

About time!

**Hey, sorry it's short, plz plz plz review! It really hepls and only takes a fe seconds!**


	19. Those Eyes

**Hey, I'm stopping the update everyday thing coz it's really hard soz but heres chapter 17 x… **

Monica's POV

Being a vampire really sucks! I'll never be tanned again unless it was fake (I always hated those) and I couldn't even walk across the living room of my own house! I mean, whoever made vampires should've taken the wishes of teenage girls before deciding that we could never see the sun again!

I tried numerous times to get to the stairs where I would be safe but the pain was so intense I would just sink back into the shadows. It wasn't just a pain like if you had broken a bone though, it felt as if I'd been branded by a hot iron…but times one hundred. I hissed – something I had never done in my life – the pain was so intense that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stay conscious. It was relief to pass out. I smiled grimly as I was swallowed by blackness.

Shane's POV

I was so glad Claire was put of the hospital – this meant Amelie couldn't change her! As soon as we were out of the hospital, I picked her up in my arms and spun her around. She screamed and laughed she wooshed through the air.

But the minute I put her down, we were surrounded by Amelie's Guards. One of them grabbed Claire from me and I shouted in protest. "Get off her!" I yelled at them but it was as if I wasn't even saying anything, they paid no attention. Suddenly Amelie walked through the thick crowd of vampires that were separating me from Claire. "Leave her alone!" I yelled at her as she drifted closer to Claire with deadly grace. "She doesn't want this!"

"I don't care if she wants it or not." She snapped. "This is her destiny!" Yeah right.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" I yelled at her. I was getting up in her face now.

"Your friend Miranda," she said. "She had a vision where Claire was a vampire." I snorted rudely. I didn't believe that for a second.

"She didn't," I protested. "And even if she did, what reason would she have to tell you?" Her face dropped momentarily, but she recovered a second later. You wouldn't have noticed it if you hadn't been looking for it.

"This conversation is pointless." She stated boredly. "Claire is going to become a vampire whether you like it or not." With that, she walked over to Claire so quickly I didn't see her move – probably so I didn't have time to grab at her. Two beefy men came and held onto my arms to try and stop me from struggling but it didn't work, I would try to save Claire if it was the last thing I did. It sounds cheesy but it's true – I would do anything for her.

My efforts were useless though. I watched in horror as Amelie sunk her fangs into Claire's smooth, unblemished neck. It was then that I noticed the crazed look in her eyes, the one Claire always associated with Myrnin. The one she always associated with the disease.

Michael's POV

I walked in with Eve while she held her (black) coat over my head so I didn't burn. Have I mentioned how horrible it is that I can't go out in the sun? I haven't been able to do it since that day with Oliver... I really missed the feel of sunlight on my skin – when it doesn't burn me obviously.

Despite Eve's help, I was still bright red and covered in blisters. Going outside was risky but it was better that sitting in the dark all day I guess.

As we were walking down the hall, I saw a slumped figure covered in blisters. As we got closer, I realised it was Monica! I gasped. The blisters she was covered in though…these weren't just any blisters, these were blisters only vampires could get from staying out in the sun too long!

"Monica," I said softly whilst tapping her lightly on the cheek. I didn't want her to be in more pain than she already was. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and I only got a second to realise that they were blood red before she wrapped her hand around my neck and tried to strangle me.

She was obviously not thinking straight because if she was, she woud realise that I'm a vampire and she can't drink my blood, and that she couldn't kill me this way since I don't need to breathe.

"Eve…" I choked. "Blood…Fridge…" That was all I was able to say before she tightened her grip on my neck. If I had been a human, she would've killed me by now. Good thing she got me instead of Eve!

Once Eve was out of the room, I tried to reason with Monica. "Monica…" I said in a strangles voice. Well I guess I wuld sound strangled since that is what is happening to me. "It's…Me…Michael." Her hard gaze never wavered. Who could've done this to her? Soon enough, Eve came back in with some blood and passed it to her cautiously, she didn't want to get her hand bitten off.

Monica guzzled it down greedily, the red draining from her eyes, back to their normal grey colour. She looked from me to Eve and then down at herself. She was covered in blood. She looked confused for a second and suddenly she realised what had happened. Her knees gave way beneath her and she burst into tears. Heart wrenching, body racking tears.

"Who am I?" She said repeatedly, between sobs.

**Hey, I tried to make this one as long as possible xx anyway, do u think Claire should become a vampire? Write you opinion in a review xxx**


	20. She's Not

**Hey! I hope you liked that last chapter **** I onlt got 1 review for the last chapter but it was such a god idea that I'm definitely using that one! BTW some of my reviews are taking a few days to show up so sorry if u did actually write something **** anyways, the one I got was from someone without an account so I can't mention them but thank you!**

Shane's POV

I couldn't believe it! Amelie had the disease! I felt so useless just standing here not being able to do anything the save the woman I love, it was almost as bad as when the firemen dragged me out of the house when I knew Lyss was in there, needing my help!

Wait…Amelie was making Claire into a vampire but if she has the disease, won't it be passed on to Claire? Of course!

"Stop!" I yelled. She looked at me but didn't cease to stop draining Claire. Amelie was useless. "Please, look! She's got the disease!" I tried to talk to the guards but they pretended I wasn't even here. Just as I was about to try and break away from them, I heard a thump and looked at Claire to see that she had fallen to the floor…Claire was a vampire.

Eve's POV

Wow! I can't believe Monica is a vampire! She sure as hell better not turn on us or she'll be unstoppable!

When I saw her go for Michael, I thought she had changed, that she wasn't the person she had been whilst she was living here, but looking at her now, curled up in a ball as if to protect herself from reality, I realised she hadn't – she was still the same person who came here and made our lives that bit better.

I couldn't stand to see her like this - it was like the first time I met Claire all over again! I mean she'd had blood, she should be in control of herself shouldn't she? I went over and began to stroke her hair, like a mother would with her daughter. Her body immediately ceased shaking. I gave her a hug and removed her hands from her face.

Her face was tear stained and she wouldn't meet my eyes. "Sweetie," I said gently. "Look at me." She did, but as soon as she saw my face, tears began to trickle down her cheeks again. "You haven't changed. You're still the great girl who saved Lyss, you're still the great girl who made Shane smile. Your body has changed, but you haven't, you're still one of my best friends." _Wow! _I thought. _Monica Morrel, one of my best friends! _

"Thank you." She whispered and hugged me tightly.

Shane's POV

As soon as Claire dropped to the floor, the guards released me and I ran over to her. She was pale. Too pale. She was so pale that she almost looked blue. I could see all the veins under her skin and there were dark shadows under her eyes. The blood trickling down her neck was a horrible contrast to her snowy skin.

"If I were you, I'd stay back," Amelie said smugly. "She's going to want blood."

Suddenly Claire's eyes opened and she grabbed onto my wrist. I was expecting her to bite me bt when I looked at her eyes, they were her normal soft brown colour.

"Help me," she whispered hoarsely.

Claire wasn't a vampire!

**Hey so claires not a vamp! Anyway, im short on time so ill update soon x**


	21. Did You Think It would BeThat Easy?

**Hey, soz I haven't updated in AGES! But I've been really busy (sorry!) anyway, thank you for all the reviews (I have 40!) and keep them coming!**

Shane's POV

"Help me," she whispered hoarsely. It was then that I realised that Claire may not be a vampire, but she _was_ still drained almost dry! Her skin was chalky white, and I'm not exaggerating, and her hand that was gently gripping my wrist, was as cold as ice.

Not only that, but she was terrified! She was trembling so much she looked as if she was vibrating and when I moved my hand to brush a strand of hair from her face, she flinched away from my touch.

Suddenly, I realised that we were still right outside the hospital. Though we were only a few yards from the doors, and Claire was so light it was as if her bones were hollow, the automatic glass doors seemed miles away. I guess I was just tiered. But if this is how I'm feeling, Claire is probably feeling one hundred times worse, so I needed to do this, for her.

"No!" Amelie screeched. Clearly she had just realised that Claire was still human. "No! How can this be?" Wait – I actually know why Claire wasn't turned! Wow, that makes a change!

_Flashback_

"So you're telling me," I said to Claire once she was back from university. "That you now work for a vampire scientist?" She nodded mutely.

"A, um, _crazy _vampire scientist," she corrected under her breath, clearly not anticipating that I'd hear her.

"I don't really know how to respond to that..." I said, trailing off at the end. I loved Claire and I knew it, even if I'd never said it out loud, which meant I didn't ant her to risk her life daily just to earn a living!

"The, um, upside," she stuttered. "Is that because of this _disease _he can't create new vampires..."

_End Flashback_

Wow, Amelie must be pretty sick if she didn't know all these basic facts!

I walked calmly over to Claire, who was still conscious, but only just, and picked her up bridal style in my arms, staying as far away from the crazy vampire as possible. I wouldn't say this to her face, but Claire was heavier than I expected her to be!

I began to walk toward the hospital doors that I seemed to walk through too often these days, but I heard a snap from behind me and there was immediately guards blocking me from getting to the one place where I REALLY needed to be right now.

I heard a small, humourless laugh from behind me. "You didn't really think it would be that easy did you?"

**hey I kow it's short, but I'm working on making them better. If you hadn't guessed, it was AMELIE who said that last bit! Anyways, please review and I will update soon x**


	22. I Love You

**Hey, so my friend made a CD and it's really good, if you want to get one (it's only £3) go to xxx Also, I made a Secretly Sisters website (lol I'm not obsessed, it was free so I thought, why not?) the URL is Also, there is a twist in this chapter, but it WILL be resolved so don't stop reading x**

Shane's POV

I froze. Of course I didn't expect it to be that easy – Amelie would never go down without a fight, especially Amelie with the disease – but when she didn't kill Claire or me, I thought she would let us go. I mentally hit myself. When you live in Morganville, you have to learn not to get your hopes up because, most of the time, nothing good ever happens. But in those few precious seconds I had with Claire, as I stared at her face, I imagined what it would be like when I proposed what our wedding day would be like, what our kids would be like but it was all snatched away from me in just one sentence. You know that saying? 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.' So not true.

I felt Claire shift in my arms and looked down at her to see her soft hazel brown eyes staring into mine. They were desperate and filled with tears. She was panicking – a lot. Even without vampire senses, I could feel her pulse quicken and her breathing turn erratic.

"Shane," she whispered hoarsely and tried to grab my hand. "I love you..." She trailed off. I finally realised what was happening. Claire was dying. My beautiful, perfect Claire was dying. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks, dropping with a small splash onto the paper white face of the girl I love. The girl who was lying in my arms dying.

"I love you too Claire," I said through my tears. "I know I've never said it before, but I do and I'll never stop." She smiled weakly at me but her face suddenly contorted in pain. I couldn't bear to watch her like this. Her small, fragile body shook in my arms, almost knocking me over. But then stopped. Her face was peaceful. Too peaceful. I tried to convince myself that she was just asleep but I couldn't even convince myself.

"No," I whispered. "No! No! No!" I sobbed. I sunk down to the ground and cradled Claire's body against me, rocking back and forth. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening! I tried to convince myself that but feeling Claire's limp body in my arms was all the evidence I needed. Claire was gone and she wasn't coming back.

Michael's POV (Once Claire Died)

Just as Eve was hugging Monica, I felt something. It was as if something was pulling my insides all over the place, and it was anything but pleasant. I gasped in shock and pain and both girls spun around to stare at me.

"What is it honey?" Eve asked me, her eyes full of concern. I couldn't reply though as I was busy wrapping my arms around my stomach, a useless attempt to try and stop the pain.

This cretainly hadn't happened in a while – this was the feeling I got every morning before I was changed – the feeling I would get that was connected to the house. It may sound stupid, but I knew what was happening from what the house was doing to me. Someone was in danger – but there was only two people I knew of who were connected to the house – me and...Claire.

I flipped open my phone and speed dialled Shane. It went straight to voicemail. Damn.

Shane wasn't picking up his phone, but I knew exactly what had happened. Claire had died.

Despite the girls' protests, I stood up and made my way to the front door. Another wave of pain went through me – the house's way of telling me not to go, but Claire was dead – and the thing that killed her could be after Shane.

Shane's POV

I don't know how long I'd been sitting here with Claire, but within that time, my sadness had been replaced by anger. How dare Amelie have the nerve to take away the one ray of light in my life? I swear, this town was just trying to ruin my life!

Us humans shouldn't have to put up with this hell everyday! The horrible feeling of not knowing whether your family would return safe at the end of the day. It had to stop.

Without anyone seeing, I reached into Claire's backpack and grabbed one of the silver coated stakes she kept with her at all times. I had used these more than once and it felt right in my hand. I also grabbed a bottle of silver nitrate for good measure.

I took a deep breath and ran up to Amelie, throwing the deadly silver liquid over her face as I do so. "This is for Claire." I said and rammed the stake into her unbeating heart.

**Hey! I bet you didn't see that coming! (I said that last time Claire died) but yeah, it will bw resolved, don't worry. Also, check out the webby and plz review! :)**


	23. A Single Tear

**Hey soz I haven't updated in a while but I am getting sooo much french homework (if you haven't heard me say it already, I HATE french!) also, after checking the previous chapter, I saw that the hyperlink didn't work :( so here it is again: (you'll need to take out the spaces) www. secretlysisters. x**

Shane's POV

Immediately after I had staked Amelie, the energy and adrenaline drained out of me and the cold, hard reality of what I had just done sunk in. I had just killed the founder! I couldn't leave the stake in there and let her die – I would be punished for that severely – but I couldn't take it out because she would be so angry and maybe kill me. Talk about stuck between a rock and a hard place!

I couldn't bear sitting next to this dead vampire anymore. I was to exhausted – emotionally and physically – to walk, so I just crawled over to her and cradled her limp, lifeless body in my arms. A tear dropped onto her face. I was secretly hoping that that would bring her back to life – like in those bad romantic movies – but the tear did nothing but trickle down her cheek and splash onto the road with a sad plop.

I couldn't help myself – I was dissapointed that nothing happened. This is Morganville! The town run by fucking vampires, yet that was the only fiction thing that happened? Typical. I scolded myself for being optimistic. Why couldn't all these vampires just leave? It would make all our lives a lot better!

Suddenly, I heard a woosh behind me. That could only mean a vampire was here, and once they saw me across from Amelie, with a stake in her heart, it wouldn't be hard to draw a plausible conclusion. I put my head in my hands and waited.

But instead of a roar of fury, or something along those lines, I heard a small whimper and a thud. I looked behind me to see Michael on his knees, staring at Claire glass eyed. His mouth was open in a silent scream and his shoulders were slumped, as I they were really carrying the burden of all the bad news in his life. He opened his mouth on multiple occasions, but always seemed to think better of it and close it again. Yesterday, I wouuld have found that funny, but then again, yesterday Claire was alive.

"How?" He asked in a voice that could only be described as broken. I physically couldn't answer so I just pointed at her neck that was still leaking blood – how is there even any left in her? - and nodded towards Amelie. By now, she was definitely dead.

As soon as Michael's eyes came to rest on her, he took a small intake of breath and stared at me as if I'd committed the greatest crime in the world. I guess I did, well, the greatest crime in Morganville.

Eve's POV

"Boys are so fustrating!" I said to Monica angrily. "How can he jjust leave us here while he goes off looking as if he's planning to save the world?"

"I know!" Monica said. _Don't all vampire's have some sort of 'skill' they get when they're changed? _I thought to myself. "Yeah," she said. "I wish I knew what my one was."

"Mon?" I asked cautiously – I didn't want to make her mad. "I didn't say that." She looked confused for a second before I added, "I thought it..." Monica looked confused until she realised what this meant.

"I can read minds!" She shouted, excited. "Wait, I can tune into Michael and see what he's up to!" I could feel my eyes widen. It was a bulletproof plan!

"Go on then!" I encouraged, as Monica began to work.

Monica's POV

I focused hard on Michael. On how he looked, what he sounded like, what he smelt like. I didn't really know if this would work. I wanted to try though – no one wanted to dissapoint their sister! Suddenly, I felt something click into place.

_I can't believe she's gone! _I heard Michael say, in my head obviously. Wait – he was talking aboout Claire! I could tell!

"We need to go to the hospital," I said. Eve didn't protest – just jumped in the van and drove us there.

Once we were outside the hospital, I could see quite a commotion. There was a dead vampire – Wait! That wasn't just any dead vampire, That was Amelie! And then there was Shane, cradling a dead body. I don't know how I knew it was dead, I just did.

As I got closer, I saw the last person I wanted to see in Shane's arms. My sister.

**Hey! In case I didn't make it clear enough, Claire, Eve and Monica are all sisters, but the only person who knows about all three o them is Monica. Anyway, plz review, and also, Shaman Darkfire, are you Libby? If not soz :s anyway, I will try and update soon x**


	24. Bang

**Oh my god! I haven't updated in weeks! I am so sorry! I was on holiday last week and my mum has confiscated my laptop with all the new chapters! (yes, I'm only 13) anyway, I hope you guys haven't lost interest, so here's the next chapter **

Monica's POV

I sunk down on my knees, my legs no longer able to support me. Dew from the grass seeped into my jeans, chilling me to the bone. Stars danced around the edges of my vision but I didn't take my eyes off Claire. I couldn't. I felt that if I did, it would finally become reality – that she would finally be dead. Though her body may be deceased, I knew she was still in there somehow. I just had to find a way to reach her.

I willed her to open her eyes, to take a breath – anything that would prove that she was still alive, that she was with us. I knew that she would – she was a Danver! – we always survive – through anything. She had to.

But nothing happened. I should've known. When living in Morganville, you learn not to get your hopes up – nothing good ever happens here – but I couldn't help it. She was my sister for gods sake! But I should've known.

"We have to save her!" I said to Eve. Her goth makeup was smudged all over her face, giving her the appearance of a racoon. In other circumstances, I would find it funny, but not today. Eve sighed, her lip trembling.

"Mon," she sobbed. "She's gone." I knew she was.

**A Few Days Later – The Funeral**

Today was Claire's funeral. I looked in the mirror at my outfit. I was wearing all black with a net hat. Today we were celebrating Claire's Life. It was night – specially so that Michael and I could attend.

I walked slowly down the stairs, thinking of Claire. Her hair, her nose, her eyes. Before I knew it, we were at the graveyard. No one offered to do a speech, but it didn't matter – nearly everyone from the town was here, and even though they may not want to vocalise their love for Claire, we knew it was there.

I watched the coffin being lowered slowly before I heard the bang.

A bang coming from inside Claire's coffin.

**Hey what do you think? Don't have time to write anything else but please review! **


	25. Please Come Back To Me

**hey I can now update as often as I want to! I have a new laptop! anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while, nothing in my house had internet! x(**

Claire's POV

I sat up slowly, as I always do after a good sleep, and banged my head against something. A loud thud echoed around me, telling me that I was in a small space, raising the question of where I was - I clearly wasn't in bed!

I raised my hand to rub my head where I hit it, but it wouldn't budge. This wasn't like the time I was in a coma though - I could feel my hand and move it a tiny bit, but not much, it was almost as if something was restraining it. I tried to move my arm, but it felt numb, as if I'd been sitting on it for a while. I continued to move it and it began to tingle - sending shivers down my spine.

I suddenly realised I was swaying, as if I was in the ocean or suspended in mid-air. Oh shoot - please don't let me be in the ocean!

I rapped my knuckles against the surface I was lying on, hoping it would give some indication of where I was - or at least alert someone to find me. The sound echoed around me, once again telling me that I was in a small space.

I was relieved to her muffled voices outside wherever I was. I was slightly less relieved to hear the panicked or scared tones in their voices. I could hear them quite clearly actually now that I was focusing on them and even identify some of the people - Grandma Day, Hannah, Eve, but one voice stood out amongst the rest - Shane's.

"Claire," he whispered, sounding strange - broken even. "Please come back to me."

Shane's POV

The sound echoed through my head. It was coming from Claire's coffin. I never thought I would have to say those two words together - it sounded wrong.

The past few days had been the worst of my life - even harder than when Lyss died. That sounds terrible, but with Claire, I could imagine a future, I could imagine our wedding, our first child, our first grandchild - and I could never do that with Lyss. And knowing I could have all those things with Claire made it even harder to let go.

**Hey soz its quite short, I'm hoping to update tomorrow, but I may not, plz review! x :)**


	26. AN (I May Have Posted This Twice)

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but going to tonight! I'm trying to make it quite long!**


	27. What's Happening?

**I love my laptop! I can update as regularly as I want to! Anyway, here is chapter 24 (I think) please don't forget to review!**

Claire's POV

I knocked on the surface of wherever I was again, hoping someone would open it up and explain everything. I heard more mumbles and the distinct sound of footsteps coming closer toward me. Weird, I shouldn't be able to hear that... Unless Amelie had succeeded in turning me...

"Move humans!" I heard a familiar voice say - Oliver. Oh great - I was stuck god knows where and Oliver was here. At least Shane was here too.

Suddenly, a crack sliced through the semi silence of the small confined space of where I was and I was able to sit up. I heard gasps ripple through the small audience I was entertaining, some grateful, some scared. I blinked as my eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness around me, allowing me to see where I was. I was in the Morganville Graveyard, and when I looked down, I realised I was sitting in a coffin. My eyes welled up with tears. What was happening?

"Claire!" I heard someone yell. That someone was Shane. I could see the crowd parting for him - everyone knew we were going out. As soon as he could see me, he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at me as if he couldn't believe I was there, sitting in front of him, breathing and attempting a smile that probably looked scarier than the situation we were in. He began walking towards me again, different to before - almost as if he was too tired to do anything, and that it was taking all his energy to make his way over to me.

Finally he reached me and stared into my eyes. "It's really you!" He whispered in disbelief, before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. His body began to shake and tears leaked into my t-shirt. I wrapped my arms around him and began to cry too. I cried because I was scared, I cried because I didn't know what was happening, and actually, I cried because Shane was hurting me a bit but I wasn't going to mention that. I didn't have to, a small whimper escaped my lips. He gasped and let go of me immediately. "Are you okay?" He asked frantically. "Did I hurt you? Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," I managed to say. It was then that I realised how bad shape I was in. My voice was raspy, and my neck ached whenever I tried to move. It felt as if it had been rubbed with sandpaper and then been stabbed. More than once.

I was suddenly tackled by another person – Eve. "Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you're alive! We all thought you were dead! Good thing we didn't cremate you I guess!" Wow, that was a lot of information to take in in one go!

"Eve!" I heard Michael say. "Don't talk so fast and say too much in one go! You probably just gave her a heart attack!" He had just vocalised everything I was about to say!

"Just what I was thinking!" I laughed. Well, tried to laugh. Eve looked guiltily down at the floor.

"Sorry," she mumbled almost incoherently. "I just missed you…" She trailed off at the end and began to cry.

"Oh Eve!" I said, feeling bad that she was crying because of me. "It's okay! Come here!" She turned around and latched onto me as if she was never going to let go. I hugged her back while she cried into my shoulder.

_What is happening? _I asked myself. From what Eve had said, I'm guessing that…I died?

"Hey!" I heard someone say. "I may not be family but I love her too!" Even in the gravest of situations, Mon could still make everyone smile. I looked at her over Eve's shoulder and smiled. She smiled back at me. "Glad you're feeling better!" She said way too enthusiastically to fit the situation.

"I wouldn't say better," I croaked. "More like alive." Her smile faltered.

"Yeah…"

"Come here and give me a hug!" I said and gestured for her to come over to me. She smiled and ran over.

Suddenly, I heard two voices I hoped I'd never have to hear again. "Sorry to break up this… actually, I don't know what to call this, but we have some important news! Your founder is still alive!"

"Mum? Dad?"

**So what do you think? Please review and give your opinion!**


	28. AN Holidays

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, I've been on holiday! Ill update as soon as I get home on sun x -S**


	29. AN New Updates

**Hey! My bro is watching TV and I can't concentrate enough to write a brand new chapter but I am going to re-do a few of the first ones tonight x sorry but ill try and do a new one in a few days x**


	30. Chapter 30

**OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I've just started school again and I'm being bombarded like crazy with homework. L Anyway, I hope you haven't lost interest in the story and I'm going to try and update more regularly now! J **

Claire's POV

It couldn't be. They had left town! I knew they had! The computer in Mrynin's lab never made any mistakes. At first I thought it was weird, but I moved on and forgot about it. Now they were here, after I'd been resurrected from the grave! And decided to ruin my life again.

"Ah Claire! You're alive!" She said smiling. _What? _I thought. _I thought she hated me! _Her smile disappeared. "What a shame." She looked away, dismissing me as if I was just another faceless person in the crowd surrounding me, not the daughter she had brought up and loved.

I gasped and tears welled up in my eyes. She really did hate me. I knew this wasn't such a big deal for people like Eve and Shane, but to me, I felt like my life wasn't worth living anymore. The two people who were supposed to love me unconditionally, hated me.

Wait! What was I thinking? Who cares if my parents hated me? I still have people who love me! People like Shane. Speaking of Shane, where was he? He wasn't next to me anymore. I snapped back into reality and looked around. I saw Shane walking toward my mum, a mask of anger on his face.

"Who do you think you are?" He said. Barely containing his anger. "You can't treat her like that! She may be worthless to you but she means the world to me!" She raised one eyebrow sceptically. It was then that I noticed the pale, white form behind him – Amelie. I had completely forgotten about her! She smiled, her fangs sliding out from her normal sized canines and began tracing patterns on Shane's neck with them.

He froze, stiff as a board as she sunk her fangs into his neck…

**Ok, I know it's short but I'm doing this at lunchtime at school so I'm going to update again tonight hopefuly J**


	31. Sorry

**Ok, I've decided to discontinue this story L (sorry!) but I'm hardly getting any views, let alone reviews. I may continue if I get some reviews telling me not to stop, but I probably won't. **


	32. I'm Not Stopping! (Yay!)

**Wow, so I got a lot more reviews than I had expected telling me not to stop so I am going to continue the story! (yay!) This isn't going to be a chapter but I promise I'll update tonight :) x**


End file.
